Die Hard scenario Wiki
File:Slider-John McClane.png|The original hero|link=John McClane|linktext=John McClane File:MikeBanningOHF.jpg|The hero inside White House|link=Mike Banning|linktext=Mike Banning ---- The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Because this is a growing Wiki, any help detailing and expanding articles will not go unappreciated. Check out the ! Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Cliffhanger is Die Hard in the... Rocky Mountains? That's right. Put Sylvester Stallone and John Lithgow into a failed heist over the icy peaks of Colorado and the chaos that ensues and you have one chaotic film. It's a deadly game of hide and seek when a disgraced mountain climber must scale the peaks and get to the money that the theives are after first before his friends are killed. Arguably the most serious of all the Die Hard scenario films released in recent memory and one of the few to actually recieve a positive critical reception, Cliffhanger means business and with a solid cast and director, this makes for one suspenseful flick. Mike Banning is a hero that America needed. Played by versatile Gerard Butler, the main protagonist from Olympus Has Fallen, Banning is arguably one of the top action heroes in the Die Hard scenario films since John McClane of Die Hard series. Banning can kill his enemies in effective ways and his enemies have underestimated him...' ' A former Special Forces soldier now Secret Service agent haunted by his failure to save The First Lady of the United States from a car accident. Now living in disgrace, Banning has become a troubled workaholic in the U.S. Treasury. When a group of North Korean terrorists, led by cold-blooded Kang Yeonsak, have seized control of the White House, he sneaks in the building during the initial assault and soon becomes the only counter-terrorist agent inside the besieged White House when all others we're killed. With the president held hostage, Banning first rescues the president's son to keep the terrorists from using him to force the president to cooperate with them. Now his next priority is to rescue the president, kill the terrorists and stop an even greater threat to the entire United States of America with his extensive inside knowledge of the White House and all of his training. And the terrorists better stay out of his way... Egor Korshunov is one mean baddie. Played by a fantastic Gary Oldman, the main antagonist from Air Force One, Korshunov is arguably the coldest and most effective of an action villain since Hans Gruber, although he doesn't necessarily like killing, he is perfectly prepared to blow the head off an eleven year old girl if he doesn't get what he wants. And he nearly does...' ' A Kazahk loyalist with a chip on his shoulder ever since the US overthrew the dictator of Kahzakstan, he takes over Air Force One with little help by disguising himself as a deceased journalist. He then steals weapons from the plane and takes it over, with the president, his family and the entire cabinet on board! As the clock ticks and the plane gets lower on fuel, Korshunov's body count rises to force the president to cooperate with him and get the cruel dictator back in power for the good of his country, but horrible fates for others. What makes this more interesting is that he mentions that he is a husband and a father of three, so that makes his motives even more complex and brutal. Harrison Ford is the president and we all know Harrison Ford doesn't tolerate it when someone threatens to kill his family, so he jumps into action. But can he outsmart Korshunov in a battle of wits? What is the best Die Hard ripoff? Under Siege Cliffhanger Sudden Death The Rock Broken Arrow Air Force One Con Air Olympus Has Fallen White House Down Category:Main Page